Raised by Negativity
by Ybarra87
Summary: Martin Li had just been beaten by Spider Man for the last time stopping him from having his revenge against Norman Osborn and he was about to be taken back to the Raft until someone unexpected came to save him. His son. This is just a one shot. I do not own anything belonging to Harry Potter or Marvel.


**This is something that came to me and wanted to write. This is also a one shot so if you want to go ahead and make this into a story you're more than welcome to. Anyway hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Negative. A word that is the opposite of positive. Without it the world would only be filled with positivity. However such a world cannot exist since one cannot exist without each other. Sort of like two sides of a coin. You flip it once you get one side. You flip it again you get another. The same can be said for good and evil, order and chaos, and life and death. One cannot exist without the other. For one Martin Li he is both positive and negative all thanks to Norman Osborn. When he was just a kid his parents had brought him in to Oscorp for an experimental treatment to help him since he was sick but it ended in tragedy as he had a reaction to it which killed his parents and gave him his powers. Powers capable of corrupting a person and bringing out their dark side. Ever since then Martin Li had lived with the fact that he killed his parents thanks to Norman Osborn. To Norman it was just something that by paying the right people would just go away but Martin vowed to not only avenge his parent but make them proud as well. After that incident Martin grew up in an orphanage and when he turned 18 he returned to China. That's where he started earning his fortune and his first step towards revenge against Norman Osborn.

As the years went by Martin slowly began to build his gang the Inner Demons while contributing to cities helping people who need it eventually opening his F.E.A.S.T. shelters. However what most people don't know was what happened around the time he started the shelters. When he found out about one of Norman Osborn's secret labs that was holding a very special prisoner. A prisoner who would become his son.

PRESENT DAY

Martin Li could not believe it. He was defeated by Spider Man again and was tossed aside by Dr. Otto Octavius A.K.A. Dr. Octopus. He could barely move as Spider Man was carried off by Silver Sable and Dr. Morgan Michaels. As they left two guards from Sable International approached the beaten Li. "Come on Li. It's back to the Raft." One of them said.

Martin couldn't do a thing since he was too hurt to move. While he couldn't get revenge on Osborn he could only hope Dr. Octopus could get it even though he was just tossed aside. As the guards picked him up regrets began to fill his mind. One was F.E.A.S.T. One of the good things he had managed to do while he was Martin Li. He only hoped that it would continue doing good even after he was locked up again. The other was his adopted son Harry and the realization he was never going to see him again. The story on Harry was a tragic one. When Martin began his reign as Mr. Negative. He had heard rumors about a secret lab Norman had in the outskirts of England. Rumor was that there was some kind of super human that Osborn had acquired and was doing genetic testing on. The fact that Norman was still testing on people made him mad. It was because of his tests that Martin killed his parents! He knew he had to find that lab and destroy it while freeing the test subject that was there. When Martin had arrived there he had his demons quickly take out the guards as they quickly raided the lab. When they got there they found the lead scientist closing down the lab. Martin immediately cornered the scientist and asked him about the test subject and why he was shutting down. The scientist then told him that the subject was dying and any further attempts of testing would just result in failure. It was at that moment on of Martin's men handed him a file on the test subject and it mad Martin mad as hell to find out it was a child! Norman Osborn was conducting tests on another child! He demanded the scientist tell him why he was testing on a child and was told that Norman had purchased the child from his uncle. They were told that the boy was a wizard and at first Norman was going to dismiss it as someone trying to sell him a mutant until he was told that wizards were different from mutants. This had Norman's curiosity piqued and he decided to acquire him. However it turned out that the child had no magic what so ever sure he had a unique healing rate where his wounds would heal over night but other than that he wasn't anything special. However the scientist in charge had found out that Harry had some kind of sickness. For some reason no matter what they gave him his body would just stay malnourished and weak. Not to mention they found a strange mass in his head that they had no idea about. It was almost like a tumor but it wasn't so Norman ordered the scientist to conduct test on Harry since he had already bought him.

Martin was furious at hearing this and demanded to know where the child was. The scientist had led them to the room Harry was in and Martin decided to approach him Martin Li. He could see the boy was scared but he wasn't going to let him die like a lab rat. He slowly approached Harry and talked to him eventually getting Harry to open up. When he ask Harry if he wanted to leave the lab Harry was afraid he was going to go back to his aunt and uncle's home but Martin reassured him that he had no intention of taking Harry back there and offered Harry his hand. When Harry took it his body began to glow as he started to convulse in pain as black gunk began to ooze out of his head. This made Martin turn into Mr. Negative as it felt like something pure evil. Eventually a strange black mist started to come out taking the form of a demonic looking snake man that let out a huge scream. When it disappeared and Harry stopped glowing Martin ordered the scientist to look over Harry again only to find out whatever Harry had that was making him sick had just disappeared. Martin had no idea what was going on but he decided to keep the scientist alive for the moment until he had found out what was happening to Harry.

Over the next few days martin had learned that Harry had somehow made a miraculous recovery as everything he had just some how mysteriously disappeared. The scientist had no explanation on how this was possible but discovered that Harry's genetic structure had changed like into something he had never seen before. It was then Martin began to suspect that Harry was actually a wizard and began to dig up whatever he could about them after he disposed of the scientist. He had managed to stumble across certain legends and myths about them saying that they live in a part of the world in secret away from normal people. Martin could understand this giving how some people react to mutants however he could not understand how Harry ended up with his aunt and uncle if he was a wizard since it looked like they would protect there own. He had asked Harry why he lived with them and was told by them that his parents had died in a car crash. That his father was a abusive drunk and his mother was a drug using whore. Martin knew something about that story did not sit right with him but he needed to find out more. He had then heard rumors about a certain raise of creatures that run the banks that wizards use: goblins. How they handle wills and inheritance tests to help find out what families wizards were descended from so he decided to find one. He put out some rumors saying he wanted to meet with one and was willing to pay for their time with luck one had answered. He could see that the goblin really valued his time and was assuming that Martin was going to waste it however Martin had proved the goblin wrong when he presented what he had found. The goblin was shocked at seeing what Martin presented him and to find out that the child looked exactly like Charles Potter, the Boy Who Lived. The goblin demanded to know how Martin found Harry and Martin agreed providing what he says about himself stays private. The goblin agreed as he only wanted to know about Harry and was shocked and sickened to find he was placed with muggles that abused the boy severely only to sell him. The goblin then told Martin that he would need to talk to his king about this since it sounded very important and assured him that their king would contact him for a meeting and that Harry may need to come with him so they could perform an inheritance test so they could find out what family he comes from. Martin felt Harry was not ready to know this and ask if there was another way to do it. The goblin said that they needed his blood to do it which made Martin ask if a vial of his blood that was taken from him would work. The goblin wasn't sure but as long as it was his blood and they had proof it came from him then it shouldn't be a problem. Martin promised that he would present proof when then time to meet the king arrived.

It was about two days later when the goblins contacted him. Their king Ragnok had agreed to meet him and had him escorted to their bank. Ragnok demanded to hear the story from Martin which he told again however Ragnok wanted to know about Norman Osborn and Martin's history to him since he could see Martin had a grudge against him. Martin had no choice but to reveal his past with Norman let alone his powers. Ragnok just listened to Martin's story and was understood why he was so intent on destroying Osborn. When Martin was done with his story Ragnok decided to move on with Harry's inheritance test. Martin gave him a vial of Harry's blood and presented him footage of Harry having some of his blood taken from him. Ragnok trusted what he saw and used Harry's blood. Both of them were shocked to find out what it had said about Harry none more so than Martin as he saw that Harry's parents were still alive and he had a twin brother who was alive as well. Martin may have been pissed but so was Ragnok as he saw what families Harry was heir to let alone the blocks and seals placed on him let alone a horcrux he had. Martin had noticed Ragnok's anger and asked him what had him so mad. Ragnok explained about the seals and blocks on Harry that had made him weak when he got to the horcrux and explained what it was Martin was beyond furious he had could barely avoid turning into Mr. Negative. He demanded to know if this stuff could be removed from Harry but Ragnok explained to Martin that it already was. Martin had no idea how that was possible until he remembered the moment he touched Harry and what had happened. He decided to tell Ragnok what had happened when he touched Harry and Ragnok believed he had the answer. He asked Martin if he could do an inheritance test only to find out what his powers were since the test could tell what they were. Martin agreed and was shocked to find out he had some kind of healing touch. Ragnok explained that when Martin had touched Harry as Martin Li he must of somehow cured Harry of everything that was placed on him getting rid of the horcrux as well. Martin had no idea how to react to this but was shocked even further when Ragnok revealed that Harry now had the same powers as Martin. When Martin asked how that was even possible Ragnok just guess that when the horcrux was removed it must of set off his negativity powers which somehow caused Harry to obtain his powers. Ragnok just gave Martin some time to accept what he had found out as Martin blamed himself for giving a child his powers.

When Martin had gotten himself together he decided to find out why Harry's parents were still alive when Harry believed they were dead. Ragnok began to explain to Martin everything about Magical Britain and Harry's family. Martin listened as Ragnok told him about Voldemort, the war he started, and he met his end to Charles Potter, Harry's younger twin brother. Ragnok had explained that no one in Magical Britain had knew that Charles had an older twin brother. Martin wanted to know how Harry had ended up with his aunt and uncle, Ragnok basically told him there was only one person who could of convince Harry's parents to give him to those people and that was Albus Dumbledore. Ragnok explained who Dumbledore was to Martin and why he or the goblins don't like or trust him. As Martin heard more about Dumbledore he instantly saw him as another Norman Osborn. Ragnok told him that Harry's parents were devote followers of Dumbledore and would follow his orders without hesitation. Before Martin could get any angrier Ragnok revealed to him that the test revealed it was Dumbledore who placed all seals and blocks on him most likely due to the horcrux belonging to Voldemort however the test also revealed that Harry was the one who truly defeated Voldemort due to Harry being an heir through conquest. Ragnok could see that martin was doing his best to control his anger and decided to distract him from it by asking what was going to happen to Harry. Martin snapped out of it hearing that and realized that Harry now had his powers. He knew he had to do the right thing and help him. He decided to ask Ragnok if it would be a problem if he took in Harry as his son and Ragnok explained that since his father disowned him it should not be a problem as long as his aunt and uncle don't try to claim him if they have rights over him. Martin just told him that they wouldn't be a problem much longer which Ragnok understood and grinned. Ragnok had asked Martin if he was going to tell Harry about what he found out and Martin told him he would explain it to him when the time was right. He also told Ragnok that he didn't want Harry to have anything to do with Magical Britain. They threw him away so they have to accept the fact they're on their own. Ragnok couldn't help but agree with Martin on that.

When Martin had gotten back to Harry, he had told Harry that he decided to adopt him since he found out he somehow transferred his powers to Harry. Martin had told him that he wasn't going to let anything happen to him anymore and Harry just hugged him. Over the years Martin trained Harry to use his powers while getting to know him some more. Martin had grew to love and respect Harry as a son and was amazed at how smart he was. Martin spent whatever time he could with Harry while doing his work at F.E.A.S.T. as well as splitting his time running the Inner Demons. Harry had knew what his dad was doing and wasn't against it. He also wanted Osborn to pay for the tests he was put through and was willing to help him with it. Martin however did not want Harry to have blood on his hands and told him he would have no part in his revenge against Osborn. Eventually Osborn became mayor and Martin was having a hard time controlling his anger. He knew that he would be enacting his revenge soon but it would have to be after Wilson Fisk A.K.A. The Kingpin was taken out. He knew the way things were going that the police and Spider Man would take him out but he decided it would be better to get Harry out of the country. Harry was mad but understood why Martin was doing this and decided to go along with it even though Martin thought he would of at least put up a fighting argument like he always did. Martin hadn't told Harry the truth about his parents yet and just told himself he would do it after he was done with Osborn however it was just an excuse he told himself all the time. The fact was Martin did not want his son walking down his path at all. Harry may have control over his powers but Martin did not want Harry to become anything like him and he knew if he told Harry the truth he would go after the people who threw him away.

As Martin began to snap out of his thoughts he noticed he was on the roof and a helicopter was coming. He realized it was now over for him and that he was never going to see his son again. He thought to himself that if he could only see his son again he would tell him the truth about his parents and would not put it off anymore. He wanted to see his sixteen year old son and would give anything to see him even if that meant opening a can of worms that could lead Harry down a path of destruction but he would make sure to be there for him every step of the way.

The helicopter soon landed on the roof and the guards approached it while holding Martin. "It's about time they got here. They should of been here when we first got up here." The first guard said.

As they stood in front of the helicopter they began to get impatient as the door had not opened. "Come on! Open up!" The second guard shouted.

The Helicopter door then opened revealing a sixteen year old boy with messy black hair and bright green eyes. Martin just grew wide eyed with shock as he saw his son right in front of him. "Sorry we're late guys. It was very hard getting in to the city." He said as he got out.

"Who are you?!" The first guard shouted.

"Oh that isn't important." Harry said as he stood right in front of them and grabbed their arms as his skin turned black and his hair turned white. The guards were soon corrupted. "Okay you two. You are to report that you delivered Li to the Raft and then go about your lives thinking you did deliver him. Got it?"

"Yes." The guards said at the same time and walked off.

Harry then turned back to normal and helped his father into the helicopter. "What are you doing here?" Martin asked.

"I saw the news about what was going on. I knew it was only a matter of time before Spider Man took you out again after I heard he took out Electro, Vulture, Rhino, and Scorpion. I wasn't going to let that happen." Harry said as he looked at the pilot. "Get us out of here."

The pilot then got the helicopter into the air. "Why aren't you in school?" Martin asked.

Harry just gave a small awkward chuckle. "Yeah, I graduated early." He said.

Martin just gave his son a shocked look. "And you couldn't bother to tell me this?" He asked.

"Well you seemed busy and I didn't want to bother you." Harry replied.

Martin just gave a sigh. "What have you been up to all this time?" He asked.

"Well it's sort of a long story." Harry replied.

"Where are we going?"

"Well we're flying to a private air field outside Canada's border. We we get there we'll be taking a private jet to London." Harry answered.

"Then we'll have enough time so start talking." Martin said.

Knowing he had no choice Harry had explained to his father what he had been up to since he graduated. Martin listened as Harry told him about using the money he had left Harry as an emergency to start a shipping business as well as a few other businesses. About a year after that he had decided to open his own brand of shelters designed to help people of other countries calling the New Tomorrow Foundation. Martin had just looked at his son in shock hearing this. He had heard about someone opening up these shelters across the world and the good they were doing. He knew they were being run by a young billionaire named Harry Martin who somehow always avoided to have his picture taken. Martin could see now why he avoided having his picture taken. He also knew Harry was up to something else during that time and demanded to know what it was. Harry explained to his dad that during the time he was starting the foundation he was also starting his own gang faction called the Shadows. He explained that when Martin sent him away he decided that he was still going to help his father take down Osborn. That after he finished school and started his businesses he began to slowly build a criminal empire that would slowly take out all the other empires in other countries. His goal was to make it difficult for Osborn to acquire any kind of ingredients he might use. He had a feeling that some of them were questionable and illegal so Osborn would have to hire certain people to get them but since Harry was the one in control Osborn would have no chance in getting them. Martin was impressed with his son as he could see that would be a major blow to Norman. He knew he should of questioned Harry the moment he did not argue with his decision but he also knew once Harry had an idea there was no stopping him.

Eventually they got to the private air field. "What's in London?" Martin asked.

"I'm opening a foundation there. I need to be there to help get things together." Harry replied.

"Do you mind if I help?" Martin asked.

Harry just gave his dad a small smile. "We could use all the help we can get." He told his dad. "Just make sure no one recognizes you from the news."

"I'll make sure to stay in the back." Martin said. He knew when they got there he would wait a day to tell Harry the truth.

A FEW DAYS LATER

Over the next few days after they had arrived in London, Harry was busy getting the opening of the foundation ready as Martin helped him. Martin knew he had to tell Harry the truth but was hesitating. He didn't want to tell Harry as he was afraid what would happen but he knew he needed to do it. He decided to do it that night which happened to be the day before the opening.

"So I was thinking that the Shadows could aid the Inner Demons when you decide to take control of them again. I figure we could be a great ally to you." Harry said as he was trying to open his father to the idea of them working together to take down Osborn.

"It does sound like it has merit. I'll think about it." Martin said as he knew it was time to tell him the truth. "There's something I need to tell you, Harry."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"Not here. Is there somewhere private we could talk?"

"There's a warehouse out back that I'm using for Shadow business." Harry said.

"Then let's go there." Martin said as Harry nodded and led him out back. When they got there Martin made sure Harry sat down as he explained everything to him. When he was done he saw that Harry was having trouble controlling his angry. "I understand you're upset and mad at me for keeping this from you but you have to understand I did not want you to become like me. I did what I thought was best and also myself. I knew if I told you there was a chance I might lose you as my son. Please understand."

"All these years I thought the powers I had besides the ones I got from you were because of Osborn. But now you're telling me I was born with them not to mention the fact that my parents are still alive and I have a younger twin brother that they chose over me!" Harry shouted. "I thought they were dead! I was told they were dead! But the truth was that they threw me away to those animals all because of my brother who defeated this Voldemort guy! However it gets even better because I'm the one who defeated him and as a result I had a piece of his soul stuck in my head!" Harry then let out a loud angry roar and turned towards his father. "Why are you telling me all of this now? I was a lot better no knowing, so why tell me?"

"Because I knew you had to learn the truth one day. I've been putting it off for so long that I might have never had the chance to tell you if you hadn't rescue me. Also there was the fact that they could come looking for you." Martin explained.

"If they ever came for me I would make them regret it!" Harry shouted as his skin turned black and his hair turned white. "I will make them pay for what they have done to me!"

"Are you mad at me for keeping this from you?" Martin asked.

"Yes I am." Harry replied as he turned back to normal. "I understand where you were coming from Dad but right now I need time to think for myself. So for now just stay away from me. You can talk to me during the day when we're working but other than that leave me alone until I'm ready to talk to you."

"I understand Harry." Martin said as he left Harry by himself for the night.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry was busy explaining to a reporter the benefits of his shelter while Martin was in the back helping. "You see the purpose of the New Tomorrow Foundation is to help bring a better tomorrow. With all the wars and conflicts that have happened in this world I feel people are losing hope. I want to at least show them that there is still hope out there." Harry explained to the reporter. After the reporter was finished with Harry and left, Harry began helping out until he heard someone call out his real name.

"Harry Potter?"

Harry looked to see it was a neighbor of the Dursleys that use to watch him when they went out, Arabella Figg. He never thought he would see her again and was very angry that she was in front of him. He remembered the times she would watch him and he would tell her what the Dursleys would do to him only for her to say he was making things up. He very much wanted to kill her but he had an image to maintain at that moment and didn't want any innocent people to get hurt. He decided to get rid of her by pretending he didn't know what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, you have me confused with someone else. My name is Harry Martin." He said hoping she would buy it.

"No, you're Harry Potter. I use to watch you for your aunt and uncle when they went out with their son." Mrs. Figg replied.

"Lady you're wrong. I'm not this Potter person you're saying I am."

"I know it's you Harry." She said. "Where have you been? I thought you died along with your aunt, uncle, and cousin when their house exploded."

Harry was shocked he had no idea the Dursleys were dead since they were something he rather forget. He was about to tell her she was wrong again until he heard his dad's voice. "Excuse me Mr. Martin." He said causing Harry to turn towards him. "There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you. They said it was very important and it can't wait."

"Thank you for telling that." Harry replied as he looked back at Mrs. Figg. "I'm sorry but I have more important matters to attend to." He said as he walked away from her. "Thank you for that." He said to his dad.

"Who was that?" His dad asked.

"She used to watch me back when I lived with the Dursleys. I would tell her about everything they had done to me only for her to call me a liar. I never thought I see her again." Harry replied.

"I see it opened up some old wounds." Martin said.

"It's something I rather forget." Harry responded as he then said. "By the way she happen to mention that the Dursleys died in a house explosion. I take it you were responsible?"

"Yes, I was." Martin answered. "After I found out the truth about you I needed them out of the way in case they tried to claim you back. I decided to talk to them before I did anything something I regret since I found out what horrible people they were but I don't regret killing them."

"Thank you for that." Harry responded as he went to his office.

Martin just looked at Mrs. Figg who was near the entrance asking about Harry. He knew there was something off about her and planned to find out what it was.

THE NEXT DAY

Harry had arrived at the foundation and was getting himself ready for the day until he was approached by his dad. "Harry, I need you to come with me." Martin said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"I can't tell you here." Martin replied. "I suggest you tell the staff you'll be busy for the day and to handle everything without you."

Harry could see it was very important and could not be put off. "Fine." He said. "But this better be very important." Martin had taken his son to the warehouse out back and when they got inside, Harry was shocked to see Mrs. Figg tied to a chair. "Why is she here?" Harry asked.

"When she was here yesterday she was asking the staff everything she could about you. Something about her did not sit well with me so I followed her to her home. When I got there I saw her talking into her fireplace to someone. That someone was Dumbledore." Martin explained earning a shocked and angry look from his son that was directed towards Mrs. Figg. "I listened to what I could and overheard her telling him that she thought she found you but wasn't sure. She told him everything she could about you to him and he said he would look into."

"You're telling me she was working for the man who told my parents to throw me away to those monsters?!" Harry shouted.

"I wouldn't lie to you Harry. Not about this." Martin replied.

Harry just approached Mrs. Figg. "Tell me did you know I was being abused?" He asked her.

"Harry please just let me go." Mrs. Figg begged.

Harry just scowled at her as he turned around and grabbed a hammer that was nearby and bashed it into her leg. "TELL ME THE TRUTH!" He screamed out.

Mrs. Figg just let out a huge shriek of pain and screamed out. "YES!"

Harry was about to question her some more when he was pulled away by Martin. "I understand you want answers." He said. "But we need to think about Dumbledore first. Chances are he will be coming here soon."

Harry knew his dad had a point and began to think for a moment. "You said that wizards don't want ordinary people to know about their existence right?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's right." Martin replied.

"Then chances are they're going to make their move at night." Harry said as he then turned to one of the Shadows standing nearby. "Tell everyone I want them standing close to the foundation. If anyone strange shows up let me know immediately and if they attack then attack back." The Shadow member just nodded and left leaving Harry and Martin alone with Mrs. Figg. "Now Mrs. Figg you're going to tell me everything I want to know otherwise it's going to be extremely painful for you and just to let you know I hope you put up a fight." He said as he began to question her.

A FEW HOURS LATER

It took Harry about a hour to get the information he wanted from Figg. Now he was discussing his plan on handling Dumbledore with his father while taking time to hit her some more just in case she said something to piss him off. As they waited a Shadow member came running in telling him that the area was being attacked by people wearing skull masks.

"Those are death eaters!" Mrs. Figg cried out.

"Death eaters?" Harry asked.

"They work for You Know Who." She replied.

Martin saw the confused look on Harry's face. "I believe she means Voldemort." He said.

"You mean the guy who tried to kill me as a baby only for it to backfire and turn him into ash only for a piece of his soul to go into my head?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but I don't see how he can give orders if he's just a spirit." Martin replied.

"He has his body back!" Mrs. Figg cried out.

"How is that possible?" Martin asked.

"I think the more important thing to ask is how did he know where to find me?" Harry asked as he then said. "From what you told me only to people knew where I was and one of them is in this room."

"Makes sense." Martin said. "Dumbledore who leak your location to Voldemort only to come and rescue you so he can convince you to go with him."

"Dumbledore wouldn't do that!" Mrs. Figg screamed out.

Harry then turned to face her. "Then how do you explain how they found me?" He asked. "Face it, from everything you told that you did for him this is something he would do. Your leader isn't as good as you think he is."

"What should we do?" Martin asked.

"I intend to face them head on." Harry replied as he left to go face them with his dad following him.

When Harry got outside he saw the area being attacked by the death eaters and watched as his Shadows battled them. Harry then approached one of the Shadow members. "Which one is in charge?" He asked. As the Shadow pointed towards the one in charge Harry then gave out a huge whistle getting all of everyone's attention. "Listen up! I will handle the leader, kill everyone else!" He shouted out as he then approached the leading death eater. "I take it you're looking for me."

The leading death eater just stared at Harry. "You're the Potter brat?!" He shouted.

"The name is Harry Li." Harry replied. "Now I suggest you surrender now otherwise I will beat you into the ground."

The death eater just laughed. "You honestly expect me to surrender to you?!" He cackled out. "The dark lord has demanded your death and I will enjoy killing you for him."

Harry just gave a smirk. "Look around, your allies are being killed one by one." He said causing the death eater to be shocked at the sight of his fellow death eaters being killed one by one. Harry then transformed turning his skin black and his hair white. "I'm going to enjoy this." He said as he picked up a pipe on the ground and rushed towards the death eater bashing him in the knees with it. As the death eater screamed out in pain Harry began hitting him in the face a few times before knocking him then looked to see that his Shadows have killed the remaining death eaters. He then told them to dispose of the bodies and to keep watch for anyone who shows up and inform him when they arrive as he dragged the death eater inside the warehouse with Martin following him. After he had tied the death eater up Harry had decided to wake him up by pouring a bucket of water on him. As he came to Harry just looked at him and smiled. "Nice to see you awake." He said.

"Release me!" The death eater screamed.

"I will do no such thing." Harry replied. "Everyone you brought with you is dead and you're the last one alive."

"You're lying!" The death eater shouted.

"I don't care if you believe me or not." Harry replied. "I just want to ask you something and then I'll let you go. Who told you're master where to find me?"

"I'm not going to tell you a damn thing!" The death eater spat out.

"Personally I would beat the truth out of you but seeing how there may not be much time I'm going to have to do a different approach." Harry said as he then transformed himself and touched the death eater corrupting him. "Now tell me who told your master where to find me?"

"Severus Snape." The death eater said in a trance like voice.

Harry then turned to Mrs. Figg who had a shocked look on her face. "I take it you know who this Severus Snape is am I right?" He asked.

"He works for Dumbledore." She replied.

"It sounds like he works for both sides. He might be a spy." Martin said.

"Yeah, he was probably told by Dumbledore to tell Voldemort where I was." Harry said as he then thought to himself for a moment. He then went to the tied up death eater and touched him. "Here's what you're going to do." He said as he then told the death eater what he was going to do.

AN HOUR LATER

Dumbledore had arrived with a few members of his order with him. Among them were Alastor Moody, Minerva McGonagall, James and Lily Potter, Molly Weasley and her son Ron. Dumbledore just looked around confused to see that there were no death eaters around. The place did look like it was attacked but there hardly was any real damage to it. Someone could say it was done by violent muggles instead of death eaters. Severus was suppose to tell Tom where Harry was so they would attack and he would show up a little bit later saving him and earning his trust. Sure he may have messed up by choosing the wrong brother but he saw Harry had a horcrux in his head and knew he had to die. When he found out from Arabella that the Dursley home exploded he thought that was the end of Harry and that his plan for the greater good was working. However that all proved to be wrong when Voldemort came back and told Charles it was Harry who defeated him the first time not Charles. It was then he realized all of his plans were ruined since Harry was dead but then Arabella had contacted him telling him she saw Harry and he was going by a new name. She told him that he told her he wasn't Harry Potter and at first she didn't believe him but after asking around about him she wasn't sure. Dumbledore saw this as a chance to see if he could salvage his plans. He told Severus to tell Tom that Harry was found and where to find him. He figured Harry would hide and then after they caused enough damage he would show up and save him. He would see then if it was really James and Lily's son and if it was he would persuade him to come with them for safety. If it wasn't then he would leave it didn't matter to him if the death eaters came back because he had no use for a useless muggle.

"Something about this doesn't sit right with me." Moody said as he looked around. "Are you sure there was a death eater attack?"

"I assure you Alastor, Severus told me that they were attacking here." Dumbledore responded.

"You said you found out Harry was alive and that was the reason they were attack. So where is he? Where is my son?" Lily asked. She was shocked to find out Harry was alive all this time when Dumbledore told her there had been an accident when he was eight where his entire adopted family and him were killed. She never knew who they were all she knew was that he was happy.

"I assure you Lily. We will find him." Dumbledore said.

Moody continued to look around. "The shadows are moving." He said.

"What do you mean?" McGonagall asked.

"They're moving around like they're alive." Moody answered. That was when he realized what was going on. "This is a trap!" He shouted as several men wearing pitch black masks walked out.

"You are absolutely correct." Harry said as he walked out with Martin. "I take it you've been looking for me."

"Harry, my boy. It's very important that you come with me." Dumbledore said.

"And why would I do that?" Harry asked.

"It's very dangerous here. There are very dangerous people after you and they want to kill you." Dumbledore replied.

"If you're talking about the Shadows they work for me so I haven't a clue of what you're talking about." Harry responded.

Moody just looked at Harry and the man next to him. "Albus, we need to leave. Something is very off about the boy and the man next to him." He said.

"Nonsense Alastor." Dumbledore said. "We need Harry to come with us."

Harry just gave a small smile as he then snapped his fingers. "Oh you mean those people that were here earlier! The ones that wore those skull masks. Yeah, they already been dealt with." He said.

Dumbledore just gave Harry a stunned look. "Clearly they left and are going to come back with more allies." He said.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen seeing how they're all dead." Harry replied. "Did you honestly think I would go with you after you had your spy tip off Voldemort on my location? I know you're only here to save me from them and to show me that I'm save with you than anywhere else!"

Everyone just looked at Dumbledore who was maintaining an innocent look. "I have no idea what's he's talking about." He said.

Harry just gave out a loud scoff. "I have to admit you're an excellent liar but I'm not buying it." Harry replied. "I know who you are. I admit I never knew the existence of you or your kind until a few days ago but I know now. And you're sorely mistaken if you think I'm going to go with the man who tried to have me killed! You had my family throw me away like I was trash just because you thought it was for the best! I grew up for the first five years thinking my name was freak because that's what my Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon called me as well as making me sleep in a cupboard! Then when I turned seven I was sold to a lab to be experimented on like I was a lab rat! I spent a year there before I was rescued!"

Dumbledore was thinking carefully about what to say only for Lily to walk towards him and punch him. "You told me Harry was going to a loving family that would care for him! You never said you took him to my sister and her family! You know how they feel about our kind!" She shouted.

"Lily I thought it would be best for Harry to stay with them. I thought if they would to raise Harry they would grow to love him and understand our kind. I even had someone there keeping an eye on him that would give me weekly reports telling me he was okay and loved. He's clearly exaggerating." Dumbledore said hoping she bought it.

However Lily didn't and punched him again. "I know my sister. I tried to get her to change her mind about us but I eventually realized there was no point." She said as she turned towards Harry. "Harry, I'm sorry I had no idea that you were with Petunia. I was told you were with a family that loved you. Please forgive me."

"No." Harry replied. "You still threw me away for another son. What kind of mother does that?"

"I never wanted to do it in the first place. I wanted to raise you both but we were told you could be put in danger."

"I don't care what you say. Nothing you say will make me forgive. You're basically nothing to me!" He screamed out.

James just gave a scowl towards him as Lily fell down to her knees crying. "Listen here you brat! We're you're parents so you will listen to us!" He shouted.

"You two are not my parents! I only have on parent and that's my dad Martin Li. He raised me to be the man I am today. Harry Potter died the day he saved me. My name is Harry Li!"

"Who is Martin Li?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am." Martin said as he stood next to Harry.

"So you turned Harry against his family." Dumbledore responded.

"I did no such thing. That was all on you. Everything you have done to him has led me to become his father." Martin said.

"I find it rude for you to accuse me of these so called lies Harry has made up." Dumbledore replied.

"Is that so?" Harry asked as he yelled out. "Bring her out!" A few seconds later two Shadow members brought out Mrs. Figg who had her hands tied behind her back. Harry then looked at Dumbledore letting out a smirk. "You remember Arabella Figg right? I mean after all she was the one you placed in the same neighborhood as the Dursleys to keep an eye on me."

"What did you do to her?" Dumbledore asked.

"I asked her for the truth and when she wouldn't give it to me I decided to beat it out of her." Harry replied as he then looked at her. "Now tell everyone what you told me."

"Albus Dumbledore paid me to live in the same neighborhood as the Dursleys to keep an eye Harry. He told me it was for the greater good that he stay there." Mrs. Figg said. "When I saw that Harry was being abused I told Dumbledore about it and he said to ignore it. He told me that he needed Harry to be abused as it was for the greater good and would help us in the future against You Know Who."

"Tell me Mrs. Figg, did you have any doubts about Dumbledore's plan for me?" Harry asked.

"No, I did not." She answered. "He is Albus Dumbledore the leader of the light. He saved our world against the previous dark lord and I trust his decisions and judgment."

Harry just gave her a disgusted look. "Now it's time to move onto the people who were looking into the abuse I was telling them about." He said. "Now there were people that came around asking about me right?"

"Yes."

"And what would you do after they came by asking about me?"

"I would inform him immediately about them."

"And what did he say?"

"He told me he would handle it."

"Really?" Harry said as he looked at his dad who pulled some papers out and handed them to him. "These papers document some of the people who were asking around about me. They were very easy to get if you know the right people." He said as he look at them. "This one says that this person somehow came into a lot of money when they were investigating me and dropped it. And this one says that this person was offered a huge promotion around the time they were investigating but this one is the one that PISSES ME OFF!" Harry shouted as he held it up. "This person was a teacher who was very nice to me when I was starting school. I told her what was going on and she promised me she would look into it about a week later she died in a car crash! She died along with her husband and her two children! You want to know the funny thing about it apparently the police thought it was foul play until for some reason they were forced to rule it an accident. I looked into and found out that their boss came into a lot of money at that time. This person was a mother with a family and you had them all killed!"

Dumbledore just looked at Harry maintaining his innocent grandfather face however he was secretly cursing to himself on the inside. He needed Harry to be with the Dursleys because he knew they would kill him and he needed Harry to die to get rid of the horcrux. Everything he had done was for the greater good. He persuaded those people to look the other way but when it came to that teacher she wouldn't budge. She would not see things his way and he knew she had to go. He had a feeling her family would look into her death and knew they had to go as well. It was a small sacrifice for the greater good. However he did not expect all of this to come back to bite him! He just looked at Harry and said. "I don't know what all of this has to do with me."

Harry just gave him a stunned look. "Seriously? You're going to continue to deny having any part of it?" He asked and then pulled out a knife and held it to Mrs. Figg's throat. "You either tell the truth or I kill her!"

Everyone of Dumbledore's order just gave a shocked look as Dumbledore maintained a calm look. "I assure you I have nothing to do with what had happened to you." He said shocking everyone.

"Albus, Arabella's life is on the line! You could at least lie!" McGonagall shouted.

"I'm sorry Minerva but I refuse to lie saying that I had something to do with everything that has happened to him." Dumbledore responded.

"So that's it? She had no use to you anymore so you're going to dispose of her now? You're not going to try to save her?" Harry asked.

"He is exactly like Osborn. He uses people." Martin said.

"I guess he is Dad." Harry said as he held the knife closely to Mrs. Figg's throat. "One last chance tell the truth or she dies."

"Harry, I'm not going to admit to these things because they're not true." Dumbledore lied. "But please don't kill Arabella. Killing her won't solve a thing."

Harry thought for a moment. "You know what you're right. I'm not going to kill her." He said as he took his knife and cut the rope tying her hands together. As soon as she was free Harry transformed himself and touched her corrupting her in the process. "Instead she's going to kill herself." He said as he placed the knife in her hands. As she held it to her throat Harry then told her to stop and looked at Dumbledore. "I'll give you one last chance to save her. Tell the truth and her life will be spared."

"I will not admit to the lies you are accusing me of." Dumbledore said.

"Well there goes you're chance of saving her." Harry said as he looked at Mrs. Figg and said. "Do it." Mrs. Figg then took the knife to her throat and slashed it across ending her life.

All the members of Dumbledore's order just gave horrified shocked looks at what had just happened. Dumbledore just stared Harry. "Oh Harry, how could you go dark?" He asked in a disappointed tone.

Harry just gave out a huge cackle. "You're saying I'm dark? Oh that's right your kind doesn't believe in good and evil only light and dark." He said. "As for the answer to your question. You made this happen the moment you destined me to die! However I do like the fact that you called me dark. In fact I think I'll call this form Mr. Dark!"

Dumbledore took a step forward. "Harry I insist you come with me so I can save you from going completely dark." He said.

Martin turned into Mr. Negative and stepped forward. "You're not going anywhere with my son old man!" He shouted.

Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it towards Martin. "You turned my son into this thing!" She shouted.

"I may be the one responsible for giving him my powers but it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for you throwing your son away!" Martin shouted.

Dumbledore shouted at his order to stun the rest and grab Harry while Harry shouted for his Shadows to take down everyone but to leave them alive. The battle then started as Dumbledore's order was slowly being taken down by the Shadows while Martin faced off against Lily and Harry against James, Moody, and Dumbledore.

Martin stood his ground against Lily as she began throwing spells at him which he managed to dodge. "Give me back my son!" Lily shouted as she threw another spell at him.

"I find it pathetic you still consider him your son after giving him up! A real mother wouldn't do that!" Martin said as he dodged the spell and slapped her with the back of his hand knocking her down.

Lily quickly bounced back onto her feet. "I never wanted to do it but I was told it was for the best!" She shouted back as she fired another spell.

Martin quickly dodged it and appeared behind her. "By who the old man or your husband?" He asked as he fired an energy blast at her only for her to create a shield blocking it. "Or was it both?" He asked as he created a bigger blast and fired it destroying her shield and knocking her down in the process. "I could tell from your husband's face he isn't happy he's here. I know all about you're family even the fact that your husband disowned Harry."

Lily gave a shocked look. "No he wouldn't do that!" She shouted as she fired another spell.

"The goblins said he did and I believe them. They even showed me the inheritance test for Harry that showed he was disowned. It only made it easy for me to adopt him after I got rid of that horrible excuse of your sister and her family." Martin said as he swatted the spell away with his hand.

Lily quickly got back up again. "You killed my sister and her family?!" She shouted.

"I originally wanted answers but instead all I got were insults about him. How he caused nothing but trouble because of in their words his freakishness. They're fat son bragged about how he beat the freak and get away with it. How they would beat him if he messed up the cooking and showed him into the cupboard they made him sleep in without food. Not to mention them using the money that was suppose to be for Harry for themselves since again in they're words deserved more than the freak. I couldn't stand listening to anymore of their comments so I killed them. I did the world a service." Martin said as he slowly walked towards her.

"I knew my sister was a lost cause but you didn't have to kill her!" Lily shouted as she fired another spell.

Martin quickly sidestepped it. "Yes, I did. I needed to protect Harry from people who still had legal claim to him. Anyone who would torture a child for being different doesn't deserve to live!" He said.

"He's still my son and I want him back!" She shouted as she slowly walked backwards while firing spells at him.

"So you consider yourself to still be his mother after everything?" Martin asked as he continued towards her while still dodging her spells.

"Yes!" Lily shouted as her back hit a wall.

"Really?" Martin asked as he closed in on her. "Where were you when he was having nightmares about being beaten by your sister and her family?! Where were you when he had panic attacks in an elevator because he thought he was being shoved into the cupboard they forced him to sleep in?! Where were you when he thought he was going to be punished for making a simple mistake like they always punished him for?!" Martin was then right in front of her. "Face it I've been there for him more than you have! I have been his real parent more than you! I don't like the fact that he has become like me but I raised him to make his own choices and I will support him all the way! I will also protect him from people who try to hurt him!" Martin then grabbed by her shirt sleeve. "I see you actually care about Harry so consider this. What do you think would of happened if that old bastard had correctly picked Harry as the Boy Who Lived?" Lily's eyes just grew wide at where he was going. Martin just gave a smirk "So you figured it out? The same thing would happen to your other son and your husband would only consider Harry as his real son instead of both. You know I'm right. Face it you may love him but you have done nothing to prove you're a mother to him! If you really cared for him like you say you do then you would move heaven and earth to get him back no matter what!" Martin then threw Lily across the area towards the other wizards and went to check on Harry.

EARLIER WITH HARRY

Harry looked at James and Moody who were standing in front of Dumbledore. Moody just looked at Harry. "Albus, we need to leave. I can tell we have no chance against him." Moody said.

"Alastor we need him so we cannot leave without him." Dumbledore replied.

"Oh I would listen to him old man." Harry said as he gave a smirk. "You have no chance against me."

James just gave Harry a scowl. "Quiet you brat!" He spat out.

"I thought fathers were suppose to be nice to their sons." Harry replied.

"I only have one son and that's Charles not you!" James shouted.

"Then why are you here?" Harry asked.

"Because the great Albus Dumbledore says we need you and he is never wrong." James replied.

Harry just gave out a laugh. "You're an idiot if you think that!" He cried out. "No one is always right. Besides it sounds like you're just a mindless animal being lead to a slaughter by a crazy old man."

"You little brat! I'm going to put you in your place and there's no way you're powers are any match against me!" James shouted.

"We'll then I guess I'll use my magic. I mean I originally thought they were powers I got from the experiments given to me but I recently found out it was magic I was born with. I had eight years of practice with it and I'm very powerful." Harry replied.

"Yeah right like your magic is more powerful than mine!" James laughed out. "I'll tell you what, I let you fire the first spell at me."

Harry just gave a smirk. "You lost this fight." He said as a ball of fire formed from his hand and transformed into a huge bird that then flew right into James sending him right into a wall and knocking him out. Harry then formed a ball of wind that turned into a tiger and a ball of water that turned into a huge water serpent.

Moody just gave a stunned look. "He can use elements?!" He shouted out.

"Yeah I can." Harry replied. "From what my dad told me that old bastard placed seals and blocks on me that made me weak."

"He did what?!" Moody shouted as he looked at Dumbledore.

"Yeah apparently he thought it would be best for me to die since I had a piece of a certain asshole's soul stuck in my head! It was a shame he didn't look for other methods to get rid of it since there are other ways." Harry said. "I'm thankful I no longer have it in me."

Dumbledore gave a stunned look. "That's not possible! There's no other way to get rid of a horcrux instead of destroying the vessel!" He shouted.

"Did you bother to look for other ways because there are other ways to get rid of it. That's what I was told." Harry responded.

Moody just looked at Dumbledore. "You knew this and kept this to yourself all this time?!" He shouted.

"It was for the best. I felt that this information only needed to be revealed to certain people." Dumbledore replied. "Now focus on capturing Harry."

"We'll finish this conversation for later!" Moody shouted as he faced Harry. "I'm sorry but we need you" He said as he fired a spell at Harry however the water serpent quickly went through it and right towards Moody who quickly created a shield which managed to block and dissolve the serpent. However it was then shattered by the tiger which then pounced on Moody and dissolved.

Harry just stared at Dumbledore. "Harry please come with us it's not to late for us to save you!" Dumbledore shouted.

"You lost every chance to save me when you decided it was best for me to die." Harry said as his powers began circling around him and caused a huge monster to form behind him. "This is my demon. I hope you're ready because it really wants to destroy you!" Harry shouted out as the monster threw a huge fist towards Dumbledore who barely managed to block it with a shield. Harry then let out a huge roar as the monster began throwing energy blasts at Dumbledore's shield breaking it. As it shattered Dumbledore dropped to his knees as the monster then dissolved leaving Harry alone who also dropped to his knees as he turned back to normal.

Dumbledore was going to take this chance to subdue him only for Martin to help him up. "I see you used your elemental animals along with your demon. I thought I told you the demon takes a lot out of you and to only use it in emergencies." Martin said.

"Yeah but I wanted to show him who he was messing with." Harry replied.

Dumbledore got up as well as Moody. "I take it you're no longer able to fight Harry. Well it should be much easier now to subdue you." Dumbledore said.

"While I'm not in any shape to fight anymore that doesn't mean you won." Harry said as he gave out a small laugh. "The truth is I'm the one who won!"

"What are you talking about you stupid brat?!" James shouted as he got up.

"You guys are idiots if you didn't notice all the cameras that are laying out!" Harry laughed out.

The wizards just gave a confused look. "I believe the goblins said that the wizards of Magical Britain are behind the times and don't know much about the modern world." Martin said.

Harry just gave out a laugh. "Then I make it simple for you to understand. Those cameras had recorded the battle that has taken place and I made sure it was being forwarded to my phone." Harry said as he pulled out his phone that was showing images of the fight. "Now all I have to do is push this button and the whole world will know the existence of wizards! Sure I'll be exposed in the process but it will be a small price to pay. Now I'm going to give you one chance to leave otherwise I'll reveal the existence of your world."

"There's no way you can do that. Muggles aren't capable of anything like that!" Ron shouted as he continue to rant about how stupid and useless muggles are.

Harry just gave a scowl and shouted out. "If someone doesn't shut him up within the next five seconds I'm pushing the button!"

Moody just turned around and fired a spell that knocked out Ron. After Ron passed out Molly began screaming and Moody just knocked her out as well. "We're leaving!" He shouted out.

"What?! He's lying!" James screamed out.

"I'm not going to take that chance!" Moody yelled. "Albus we're leaving."

Dumbledore just looked at Moody. "We can't leave without Harry." He said.

"Go ahead and stay." Harry responded. "You'll be giving me a reason to reveal your world and you'll be the reason for it since you refuse to leave me alone. I mean I know society is bad on mutants but imagine what will happen when the truth comes out about wizards."

Dumbledore was about to say something else until Moody signaled two other order members to grab him and looked at Harry. "As long as we leave you alone you won't reveal anything about our world right?"

"Yes." Harry replied.

"But what about Voldemort?!" Dumbledore shouted. "He will be coming after you!"

"Yeah, I sort of gave him something to think about." Harry replied.

"What do you mean?" Moody asked.

"Well when those death eaters showed up I captured their leader myself and had him tell me who told his master where I was. He told me it was a Severus Snape and I found out from Mrs. Figg that he was a spy working for the old man. It wasn't hard to figure out he was working for both sides so I released the leader and sent him back to tell his master about him being sent up to drive me towards you guys. After he gave that message I then had him cast a spell on himself that made him explode as a warning if Voldemort decides to come after me." Harry explained.

Dumbledore just gave a shocked and stunned look. His spy could be dead now thanks to Harry and now there was no one to inform him of Tom's activities. Moody just gave a sigh, he knew Albus was responsible for this mess and ordered everyone to leave and take Dumbledore with them. After they left he looked at Harry. "You have my word I won't bother you but I can't say the same for Albus. I'll do my best to handle him but I have a feeling he'll be back for you."

"I have no intentions of exposing your world." Harry replied. "I'm not that heartless to destroy the lives of thousands just because what that bastard did to me. Just leave me alone and I'll leave you alone but be warned if you attack me again then I'll attack back. I make you wish that I did reveal that video."

"I believe you." Moody said as he then disappeared.

Martin then helped his son inside. "You know they'll be back right?" He asked.

"Yeah I know but I'm going to fight them every step of the way. I won't let them destroy the things I've built and done for this world." Harry replied.

"Then I suggest we get a hold of the goblins since they will help you get a better understanding of the wizarding world." Martin said. "I'll also be rebuilding the Inner Demons from here."

Harry just looked at his father giving him a stunned look. "What about Osborn? I thought you would get back to destroying him?" He asked.

"You're more important than Osborn. After all you're my son and you come first. I'm not going to leave you alone to deal with this on your own." Martin said.

"Thanks Dad." Harry replied. "I forgive you for not telling me. I'm glad you finally did since I don't know how I would of handled this without you."

"That's what a parent does when their child needs them be there for them." Martin responded. After that Martin and Harry turned in for the night so they could face what comes their way tomorrow.

THE END

* * *

 **Well thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want to make this into a story you're more than welcome to. The only thing I ask is if you decide to pair Harry with someone it isn't slash. I look forward to reading if you decide to make this into a story. Again thank you for reading.**


End file.
